


A Sky Full of Stars

by my_happy_little_bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patton/Virgil - Freeform, Sleepy bois, Some Domestic Stuff, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean
Summary: Virgil can't stop thinking about how fast the world is spinning; so Patton decides to slow it down for a while.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> tw: briefly alludes to corona virus / covid-19, minor swearing
> 
> a/n- a smol prompt from an anon on tumblr! i hope u enjoy it :")

“It’s a conspiracy, Pat— _all_ of it.” 

Patton wearily opened his eyes. He had _just_ started drifting to sleep too. 

He pasted on a smile and turned over to face Virgil. “What is, kiddo?” 

“This virus,” he whispered, staring at the ceiling. “It’s a conspiracy that the government is using to cause mass hysteria and to allow corrupted leaders to take full control, and–”

“Virgil!” Patton gasped. He propped himself up on his bed so he could face Virgil. “People have _died_.” 

“Yeah,” Virgil hummed nonchalantly, “that’s what the government tends to do.” 

“ _Virgil…_ ”

A pause. 

“Sorry,” Virgil murmured meekly, his eyes still on the ceiling. Patton sighed. 

“Is that why you can’t sleep?” Patton asked gently. “Are you worried about...?”

“Yeah,” Virgil admitted quietly. “I’m scared Thomas is gonna get it.” 

“Oh, kiddo…”

“I’ve been doing everything I can,” Virgil continued. “But...but I think I’m making him feel worse.”

“Virge, you know that’s not true,” Patton said reassuringly. “Remember what Logan said? _Cognitive distortions…”_

“Patton, when he sneezed today, I convinced him to stay in his room for almost the whole day,” Virgil said, deadpanned. “He barely ate.”

“...Okay, I see your point,” Patton finally said. “But it’s perfectly valid that you feel that way, kiddo. It’s...well, the world is making it easier for everyone to be paranoid right now.” 

Virgil said nothing in return. Patton sighed when he realized what he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He looked around Virgil’s room for some kind of distraction, and ended up staring at the ceiling with Virgil. An idea suddenly struck him.

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton said. “Do you ever notice that the patterns on the ceiling make shapes?”

Virgil frowned, looking over at Patton this time. 

“...has it reached your brain?” 

Patton laughed. “No, no — I’m being serious!”

“You,” Virgil scoffed, “ _serious_.” 

“Yeah!” Patton chirped, pointing up at the ceiling. “Look! The lil’ bumps on the ceiling– they’re kinda like stars!” 

Virgil wordlessly looked back up, trying to pinpoint where exactly Patton was gesturing to. 

“I think I see Big Dipper!”   
  
“I think you’re looking at plaster.”

Patton giggled, nudging Virgil. He kept his eyes on the ceiling.   
  
“Come onnnn,” Patton pouted. “Play with me in this space, Virge. _Improv._ ”

Virgil hesitated, then said, “I...yeah, I think I see the Big Dipper too.”

“ _Can_ you?” Patton sing-songed knowingly, and Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“Yes,” he said, giving in, “ _and_ …”

Patton squealed. Virgil couldn’t help but let a small, amused smirk. 

“And...I see Orion,” he finished. “You know, the Hunter.” More sarcastingly, he added, “You can see him in– in the _plaster_ _horizon_.

“You mean plaster _Orion_ ,” Patton replied almost immediately, and Virgil groaned.

“ _‘Play with me in this space’_...” Virgil mocked. Patton laughed. 

“Never said it was a pun-free space!”

Virgil smiled. “It never is with you.” 

Patton nodded, almost proudly. 

“Okay, now that we _both_ see constellations,” Patton said, “I want you to point to where you see yours.”

“ _Patton…_ ” 

Trust me!” Patton chirped. “It’s Roman approved.”

“Almost makes me _not_ wanna do it.”

“Kiddo…”

Virgil huffed, but eventually pointed to some random spot on the ceiling.  
  
Patton closed his eyes and thought really hard about Orion, remembering the constellation from attending Logan’s astrology seminar. 

He let himself push something– _anything_ – into the space they were in, and–

“Holy _shit._ ”

Patton opened his eyes to see Virgil, slowly propping himself up so he could be leaning on his arms slightly behind him. 

In the sky was an orange outline of _Orion_ , its ‘arm’ with the bow sliding up and down; to the sky and then, to the ground. The constellation flipped vertically, as to represent movement. It moved across the ceiling.

“What do you think?” Patton asked giddily. Virgil let out a half-shocked laugh. 

“It’s…” He couldn’t keep his eyes off the moving constellation. “That’s so _cool_.” 

“Roman taught me how to do it!” Patton beamed. “Said something about tinkering with the mechanics of the Mind Palace.” 

“Sounds like a very Logan thing to do,” Virgil hummed. 

“He did it so he could mess with Logan, actually,” Patton giggled. “Yesterday afternoon– oh, you must have been in your room, it was _soooo_ funny– he conjured up a little hand drawn _Crofter’s_ jar and Logan _totally_ fell for it.” Patton paused, as if remembering: “I mean, who can blame him. He didn’t have his glasses.”

Virgil chuckled, still awestruck at the little constellation on the ceiling. Despite being a 2D shape, it felt very _real._ It even flipped around so it could be facing straight at him, its shape extending off the surface of the ceiling rather than becoming a straight line. 

The little constellation shot a stream of stardust at Virgil with its arrow, which softly tapped Virgil on the nose and sent more stardust exploding into the air. Virgil couldn’t help but giggle.

They play around with the constellations some more; Patton even turned the Big Dipper into a makeshift target for Orion. 

“Do you know–” Patton yawned– “any other friends Orion could have? There’s...there’s a lion, right? Orion and _Lion_...oh goodness, it rhymes! What do you thi–”

Patton looked over at Virgil, whose eyes were fluttering open and close. His breathing was slowing down as well, his head becoming a bit more limp. Patton smiled softly and waved his hand at the ceiling, all of the constellations waving goodbye back as they dissipated into a small sheet of sparkles. 

And then, they were gone.

“Oh, kiddo…” Patton murmured, pulling the blanket over Virgil. “I hope that made you feel a bit better.”

Virgil, to his surprise, smiled– a sleepy smile,   
the one Patton loved so much. 

“Thank you...Pat,” Virgil murmured quietly, “for...for bein’ with me.”

Patton relaxed his shoulders, giving Virgil a small smile and a pat on the head. 

_He hoped that a million more stars visited Virgil in his dreams tonight;  
_ _enough stars that bad thoughts could never find him again–_

_that they wouldn’t even see where he was_ _  
_ _amidst the starlight._

“Anytime, kiddo,” Patton yawned, stretching a bit before curling up into bed as well. He felt his eyelids grow heavier as sleep dawned on him as well. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/random letters/whatever are great! you can find me on my tumblr, @my-happy-little-bean :)


End file.
